


amorous

by MrZooZoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acarophilia, Amaurophilia, Anasteemaphilia, Aquaphilia, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Begging, Belonephilia, Blindfolds, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bondage, Branding, Chastity, Chastity Device, Choking, Clothed Sex, Collar, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dominant Masochism, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugs, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, From Sex to Love, Gags, Group Sex, Gunplay, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hybristophilia, Immobility, Imprisonment, Intoxication, Katoptronophilia, Knifeplay, Levi is so hard to write, Love/Hate, Macrogenitalism, Manipulation, Masochism, Masochist, Masturbation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Narratophilia, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oculophilia, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, PEG - Freeform, Pegging, Quirofilia, Reader-Insert, Rhabdophilia, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Experimentation, Slapping, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Thesauromania, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vincilagnia, Virginity, Voyeurism, Wax, Wax Play, Weapons Kink, Wrongful Imprisonment, Yandere, abrasions, altocalciphilia, collaring, degrading, dvp, experimenting, fireplay, foodplay, gagging, hypoxia, phobophilia, psychrocism, pyrophilia, spit, spitting, sucking, x Reader, zelophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrZooZoo/pseuds/MrZooZoo
Summary: This is a work of fiction, fanfiction.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is an X Reader Oneshot book so please request here!

I am very new to AO3 and how it works. I know this seems weird but I am simply doing it because I can, not because I am getting anything out of it. Swear I'm not a weirdo lol.

If you do request, please format it as,

" (Character/s), (A specification for the reader such as Tired!Reader, but can be left empty), (the kink/fetish you want it based around), (the plotline if you want one)"

It can be like that but in any order, I'm not picky and will ask if I need more to work off on. I do have a preference for writing women so you'll most likely get yours written first if you choose one of them, especially if it's Yelena ;) I will also deny requests I don't think I can or will do!

Character names will be added to the tags as I write them, also I will not write male readers. Can do threesomes though!

I do get writer's block a lot so I'm sorry for taking forever to update lol.


	2. Levi||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi X Fem!Reader || Possessive Traits, Virgin Reader, Pining, and Rough Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a doozy to make, I have no idea if we've seen Levi's office or if he even has one so I had to make one up, and I FORGOT THE WHOLE ENEMY PART! I'm sorry! I forgot all about it until I reread the request. Also, I know Levi is so out of character, he's so short I don't even see him in frame smh. I don't know how to write him at all besides, "tch." lol. Also sorry if there's any punctuation error or if you genuinely don't like where I went with this! Thanks for reading!

The smile on your face never faltered as you leaned over to him even more. You listened to his ambitions, future plans, and about his friends. You normally worked in a different section of the Corps, doing paperwork really, but you now find yourself quite close to the titan-filled Jeager. You were simply curious about the person who was supposed to save humanity. Of course, he and his friends, except Mikasa, were quite fond of you and didn’t mind you hanging near them, except Mikasa still of course. She slid you over down the bench, taking the seat you were just in next to Eren. You thought it was cute, seeing how she really cared for him and didn’t want some strange yet known lady near him.

You weren't actually supposed to be in the cafeteria for the Scouts but you were. If he found out you’d been using his permission for granted he’d totally flip his shit! That toddler and his anger problems really did irk you. You knew he’d question why you were late to the next report again but you let it slip by your head as you saw a girl with a ponytail run over and grab Eren’s bread. Mikasa nearly flipped the whole table over as she hunted the poor hungry girl down.

“I think that’s my queue to go.” You wearily chuckled and scratched the back of your head before waving to the two boys. Eren looking mortified while Armin looked so apologetic, he of course responded back with a little wave of his own. You took a quick look at the clock and gaped, you were so late. You immediately began rushing past the commotion the girl named ‘Sasha’ made, which you found out from a buzzcut boy who wouldn’t stop shouting. You ran as fast as you could for a solid 3 seconds down the hall before realizing, you were already late, why be so hasty? You fumbled with your bag as you began walking now.

As you began calming down the existential dread began consuming you. He’s not gonna be happy at all, he might even worsen your workload. You were now in the hallway that led to his office. You gulped, licked your lips, and altered your appearance to be as formal and clean as possible. Of course, everyone feared him but everyone also looked up to him, including you. You knew he could be kind, trying your best to make him happy like cleaning his office perfectly, turning in work on time, just to see if he’d have any positive emotion. Of course, he’d just tell you to go away after you’re done but that wouldn’t stop you normally, but of course, you got off track with the titan boy recently. Every time you saw him in his office you had to brace for anything, you didn’t doubt he could fire you with a snap of his fingers. You were more than half an hour late and now you stood outside his office door.

“Captain Levi, sir? It’s me, Y/N. I’m sorry I’m late.” You called out, giving the door a knock. You waited patiently until you heard his familiar voice calling you in. You took a deep breath before entering, closing the door behind you. You got into your usual position and stated your reason for entering. Captain Levi stood off to the side, fumbling with something before walking towards the other side of the room where two chairs sat, a small table in the middle. He sat down a cup of what you assume is tea and gestured you towards it. You blinked in awe, as he was finally warming up, was this a date, is he asking you out? Thoughts cluttered your mind as you obeyed and placed yourself at the chair opposite of him.

“I have all the documents here-” You reached for the bag in your lap as you spoke but was cut off by Captain Levi when he raised a hand to silence you. You lowered it back down and shut your mouth in an instant. You were already in deep shit, don’t want to make it worse. You eyed the drink and a little bit around the room, you were nervous and didn’t want to make eye contact.

“Drink, I have some questions,” Though his appearance was the same as usual, his eyes looked colder. You slowly moved your arm across the table and raised the cup to your lips, taking a sip. “Why were you in the cafeteria, I never permitted you to go there, let alone talk to that shithead?” He questioned quickly while taking you by surprise. You choked on the tea, tears pricked your eyes and it was easy to tell you were embarrassed. “Tch.” Captain Levi did his catchphrase and you gulped once again. You had spat out some tea on the table, your uniform, and a little bit got on the floor below. You lost your entire being as you gawked at it, looking around frantically for a tissue or something, anything! 

“I’m sorry Captain Levi, do you have any tissues, or towels, I can go quickly grab some if you’d like.” You asked worriedly, waiting for a reply to your question so you could begin your order. His eyebrows furrowed, a look of anger piercing your soul. He simply got up, still glaring you down, and walked towards you. Your body tensed as he raised his arms and they went to your uniform collar, forcing you to look down a tiny bit. “Captain Levi, Sir?” You whisper out, never have been so close to him.

“You use my permission to enter this sector and you don’t go to where you should be. You use your time for idle chit-chat with those brats, and turn up late for your own duty. You don’t finish all your paperwork on time and now you spill tea and dirty my office? I should have you fired for being so incompetent, jailed even.” Your eyes were wide and you felt like crying. His confrontation was finally happening over spilled tea.

“Levi, Sir-”

“CAPTAIN Levi.” He corrected, tightening his grip on your collar, bringing you in closer.

“Captain Levi, Sir! I am very sorry for how I’ve been acting, and how I’ve mistreated my duty! I beg of you not to fire me, especially jail me. Please tell me how I can make everything up!” You begged, trying to remain as calm as you could. He eyed you up and down for a second, his lips pursing into a straight line. You gulped as he removed one arm but kept a hand tight on your uniform, dragging you around his room to his desk. He cleared off the desk with his free hand and yanked you so you were almost leaning back against it.

“Do you really want to keep your job?” He asked, fingers loosening for you to push away if you didn’t want this, but of course, you did. The corner of your lips formed a smile. His straight face turned into an irritable frown.

“Please Sir, I’ll do anything for my job!” You batted your eyelashes at him, using a hand to prop yourself up against the desk. He removed his hands from you, moving them to either side of your body. You responded by moving one of your legs to lightly rub one of his own, he didn’t seem to care much from that friction and wanted to make some more of his own.

“You’re going to regret acting like a whiny bitch.” He sneered, moving between your legs, opening them so he has easy grinding access. You could only smile at him, waiting for that order you so dearly wanted. “Take everything off.” There it was, wasting no time you began peeling off layer to layer until you were naked, clothes placed messily around on the floor. You could see his eye twitch and you bit your lip to not audibly giggle at how mad he was getting. “I’ll make a real mess out of you.” His voice got low, one hand now moved to your bare cunt.

You bit your lip, trying not to be loud as his thumb grazed your clit. A quiet sigh escaped your lips as your hips pushed forward, doing their best to grind into his hand. While he kept his thumb on your clit, you could feel his finger stretch out and lightly push against your wet folds. You felt your thighs do their best to close but his own hips were in the way. He looked up into your eyes, boringly.

“Captain Levi, don’t you have a meeting soon? We should hurry this up.” Your eyes stared into his own, the cold gaze never-ending. Thankfully you knew his schedule times so you were able to use this as an excuse to hasten the foreplay.

“I suppose so,” He began, rubbing your little sensitive nub harder. Your hips jolted and you let out a shocked gasp. He seemed to have liked that noise so it continued for a while until he got bored which didn’t take too long. His lips slightly parted as he let out a huff of air, a tiny groan escaping his lips as he unlatched himself from you, fumbling with his pants, unzipping the front part so his erect dick could slip through without the need of dirtying the floor. He moved closer and sweat began dripping down your body, you were really gonna have sex with your boss, the guy you’ve been wanting for so long. He moved you so you were ass was now perched on the desk and his tip was poking your glistening cunt. You take no time and wrap your legs around his waist, drawing him in more.

Your hymen already ripped due to natural causes before so there was no blood thankfully, of course, him having a thick dick didn’t help though. An average length for someone his size, but the girth was nothing to make fun of, how does he keep that thing hidden in his pants, especially when he’s flying through the air? Oh well, questions later, getting dicked down now. You do your best not to shake as he slides it in with your natural lubricant. His hips shudder as they grind against yours, making your lower lips tighten against his shaft.

Thankfully he wasn’t pounding your pussy into oblivion and was just getting used to how tight you were. Soon enough he had you begging for more, trying everything in your power to get him to abuse your needy crotch. A sadistic grin you’d only catch once a millennia flashed his features as he pulled out for a second before a loud wet slapping sound filled both ears. You let out a gasp as he began pulling out and slamming in more frequently. Soon you could completely handle it, your cries came out as tiny huffs as you tried not to be loud. He let out a hiss, digging his nails into your hips while rutting against you as hard as he could. You kept one arm holding you up while your other hand moved to your clit, electric pleasure shooting through you.

“AAh! Mmnhg… Ngh ahH!” Your cries were out now, not being able to hold back as you came undone on his own pulsating cock. You let out loud gasps, trying to take in as much air as you could, Captain Levi following suit. Heavy sighs poured from his lips as his white translucent cum shoots out onto your stomach. He lets you lie back on the desk, both simply panting. He takes no time in glancing at his clock, then back at you.

“I have a meeting to attend to.” His voice kept wavering as he came down from his high, fixing his pants. You let yourself sit up, eyeing him.

“That was quite an experience, especially for my first time.” You quickly say, bashfully. The heat from your whole body kept your nakedness warm. His head whipped towards you, shocked by your words. Yeah, he totally thought you were some sleazy whore who slept with everyone. He stopped and thought for a second, before doing his usual catchphrase.

“Tch. There is cleaning supplies in my bottom left cabinet. I want this space spotless, the files on my desk, and for you to stay away from that titan shithead.” He ordered before he left, locking the door behind him so you wouldn’t be found. While you on the other hand gaped, you knew he was kind. Of course, you couldn’t go around telling everyone why but it stuck in your head. You smile as you opened the cabinet, getting ready to clean up.


End file.
